Boris' Typical Day Almost
by Sanjo-Besanii
Summary: p


Ever since Alice left Wonderland everyday was about the same. Boris would play kill or be killed with the bloody twins, then later would sneak around the Queen of hearts' castle. The depending on how much blood was spilt Gowland would yell at Boris when he got home for getting blood on the floor.

People in this world don't really care if they get beat up or not or even killed. The reason why you ask? Well that is a simple question really. The reason is that instead of having a heart in wonderland you have a clock. When someone dies here their body disappears but the clock is left in its place. Soon after the "after images" come by and take the clock. Either that or Ace brings the clock back to Julius at the clock tower to repair them. Though you are brought back to life you aren't the same person.

Alice was the one who pointed that out to Boris. She didn't like it when anyone was ok with this. Well she was an outsider so what else was she to think. Even thought Boris loved Alice (For everyone loves outsiders) he didn't like her bossiness. He meant no disrespect to her it was just Boris didn't like having to be careful all the time. So after she left he went back to his regular routine. At least that is until today…

Boris had just been spotted by the guards at the Queen of Hearts' palace and was now hiding behind a hedge. That was a little too close, Boris thought breathing heavily. Just then he thought he saw a girl walking about below the trees with waist length blonde hair and a black ribbon on her head. She didn't seem to have any weapons like everyone else did around here but, he could have sworn he saw a fluffy gray wolf tail. "Definitely _not _an outsider." He said aloud. Boris sniffed the air and caught the girl's scent. The scent was of spearmint and perfume. He followed the scent until he couldn't smell it any more.

"What? No! I can't lose the scent!" Boris trudged back to his room at the amusement park. He lay down on his back on the floor. He stared at the ceiling for a while. That girl… he thought. She looked so much like Alice. But she can't come back she is locked in the outside world. Then also the tail is a bit unexplainable. He sat up. I **have** the find her again! At least talk to her, find out who she is, he thought. But…

He looked around his room. Boris was in such deep thought that he didn't hear Gowland shouting at him from downstairs because of the blood from the deep cut on his arm. He had wrapped the cut in strips of cloth just as Alice had done. Boris kind of missed her but once again he just hated her bossy rules. Then Boris sat up and forced himself down the stairs to face the "wrath" of Gowland. Usually his violin playing is worse than his punishments. Though his violin playing is pretty bad. When he got downstairs it turns out Gowland was already playing his horrible, eardrum paining songs on his retched violin. Something always went wrong in the song causing the instrument to make a long high pitched screech!

"You called?" Boris asked plainly.

"Yes! I did! I believe to have a mess to clean up!" Gowland snapped pointing to one of the many blood splatters on the floor.

"Sorry" Boris said as Gowland tossed him a damp towel. Boris waited until Gowland left the room then stood up and left the room himself through a low window. He lifted this head to the air and sniffed. I've got to catch that scent! Spearmint and perfume that's the scent I need to find. Finally he caught it and followed it. After a while the scent grew stronger. It lead him to the tree were he saw the girl the first time. He was about to take another step forward when a bullet whizzed by his face. Ace stood there smiling a evil smile.

"What are you doing way out here?" Ace said. Boris really hated Ace. Ever since Alice almost fell for him.

"That is none of you'r business…" Boris snarled. The scent started to fade. Can't lose the scent. Boris brought out his own gun and shot back. He turned and kept going while Ace was distracted. Sniffing the air he realized he lost it.


End file.
